1. Technical Field
This invention relates to wood engagement carriers for individual cut logs, such as fireplace wood.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art wood handling tools have been developed to aid individuals in picking up and transporting cut logs or firewood short distances. Such devices rely on pinch engagement of the log ends by oppositely disposing pointed jaws typically have poor wood piercing abilities and weak control after engagement.
Such device variations can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,185,561, 3,384,407 and 4,477,113.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,561 discloses a wood handling device for logs having a pair of spring urged pincher jaws connected in spaced parallel relation to a human arm engagement fixture having a hand grip and a separate arm band engagement point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,407 illustrates a home fireplace log carrier having multiple pairs of opposing jaw arms pivoted together for holding a log or a group of logs by their opposing longitudinal sides.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,113 a wood handling tool is claimed for lifting and carrying a piece of wood. The tool has a contoured rod with a gripping member extension slidably positioned thereover for select adjustable positional engagement therealong.